Bets
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. [Modern]. Rey discovers a bet going on between family and friends.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Bets**

 **One-shot**

"Ben! Ben!"

Ben Solo can hear his girlfriend shouting for him outside of his studio. She knows not to bother him when he is working and she doesn't bother him a lot. Only when she is upset and she has been upset a lot lately. Her hormones, Ben knows that, but he wouldn't dare tell his girlfriend that. She may be eight and half months pregnant, but Ben knows that won't stop Rey from beating him. He is not going to take a chance to get beaten by his pregnant girlfriend. Oh, how everyone would laugh at him including his own mother and father.

Ben knows he doesn't have to call out to Rey, he knows that she is going to come in here. It is only a matter of time and if on cue, the studio door opens. Ben places the camera down, turning in his stool and that's when he sees his girlfriend standing near the door with her hands on her hips and her stomach sticking out. Ben can't help but smile. She is just so cute. He still can't believe how lucky he is. It was two years ago when the couple met when Ben was covering one of his mother's classes and Rey just happened to be in that class. The second he saw Rey, he was head over heels. She challenged him, he loved it. She didn't feel the same way about him, it took him six months to get her to agree on a date and ever since that date the couple has been together. And eight and half months ago, the couple learned that they were going to be parents. Both of them were very nervous, Ben never had the best relationship with his parents, but he still loved him and Rey, she never met her parents. Ben remembers that the couple stayed up all night discussing the pregnancy, both of them realized that they wanted a family and they wanted a family with each other.

"What's wrong?" Ben asks, climbing off the stool and walking over to Rey, placing his hands on Rey's stomach. "I thought you were with my mother and father and Poe and Finn. What are you doing down here?"

"Want to know what I just learned?" Rey asks. "I will tell you what I have learned from Finn, Poe, and your mother and father… And even though he isn't here, your uncle as well because he is very much involved in this. They are all placing bets on how many babies I will have. Can you believe them? I mean they are our family and friends, they are supposed to be happy for us and help us before the I go into the labor not placing bets on how many babies we are having."

"Relax," Ben says. "It doesn't matter what they do as long as these babies come healthy and that nothing happens to you or these babies. It doesn't matter what they think, we know how many babies we are having. You have nothing to stress about, let them waste their money, it isn't our problem."

"Yeah," Rey sighs, relaxing in Ben's arms. "I guess you are right. At least we know how many babies we are having. I'm glad that we have kept the nursery locked so they can't see it."

"See, babe," Ben smiles. "Everything is fine. Soon we are going to parents and when the babies are born we can find out who wins the bet. Let's go back to the house. I am done here for today anyway."

"Alright," Rey smiles.

Ben wraps his arm around Rey's shoulders while Rey wraps her arm around Ben's waist and together they start making their back up to the house.

"Don't think I don't know that you started this little bet," Rey smiles.

Okay, so he was the one who started the bet. Is that so wrong?


End file.
